


Lust in Lift

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Public Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers the cause of a malfunctioning lift, much to his chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust in Lift

**Title:** Lust in Lift  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Romilda, background Harry/Ginny  
 **Summary:** Harry discovers the cause of a malfunctioning lift, much to his chagrin.  
 **Word Count:** 1,047  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of the Harry Potter characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity, public sex, dub-con  
 **Author's Note:** Unbetaed. Written for my Prompt Fill challenge for harry_lover88

 

"Calm down, Cattermole," Harry said calmly, "and tell me what the problem is."

Reginald Cattermole was still anxious. Harry could tell by the quick breaths he continued to take. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, it's just this bloody lift continues to malfunction. The other Ministry department heads are threatening to sack me if I don't get this fixed."

Harry sighed. He couldn't blame Cattermole for being nervous, especially when his wife had been dragged before the so-called Muggle-born Registration Commission. Harry and Ron had witnessed a Death Eater threaten Cattermole. Actually, it had been Ron posing as Cattermole, but Harry didn't doubt that Yaxley had threatened him before.

"Tell you what, Reginald. Can I call you Reginald?"

Cattermole nodded. "You can call me anything you like, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "Call me Harry. Take the rest of the day off."

"But, sir. You're not my supervisor…"

"No, but I am close friends with the Minister. If the Minister approves it, your supervisor will approve it. You're not any good to us if you're on edge like this, Reginald. Take the day off and I'll take a look at this lift. Okay?"

Cattermole breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, I mean, Harry."

"Off you go."

Harry waited until Cattermole had disappeared before turning his attention to the lift. According to his fellow Ministry workers, this particular lift had been malfunctioning for the past three weeks. The Lift Attendant had been the first to examine it, but to no avail. Then Cattermole had been summoned.

The problems with the lift ranged from going too fast to the doors refusing to open on the proper levels. Harry wasn't an expert on fixing lifts, but maybe he could spot something the others couldn't. If he couldn't, he would recommend this lift be put out of commission. He didn't want to do that; the other lifts were strained from overcapacity loads as it was.

He walked in the lift, closed the door and pushed a button. The lift started ascending normally. _So far, so good_ , he thought. The lift stopped at a level and the door opened. In walked the last person he expected: Romilda Vane.

She smiled. "Hi, Harry. Fancy meeting you here."

"Uh, hi, Romilda. What brings you here?" he asked. He had never quite forgiven her for trying to use a love potion on him during his sixth year.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that," she replied vaguely.

"Well, I've been trying to examine the lift. It's been acting strange," Harry said.

"I know."

He blinked. "You know?"

Romilda smirked. "I knew it was acting strange, and I know you were the one to eventually examine it. I needed an excuse to get you all alone."

"Hang on, you…"

She nodded and drew her wand. She pointed it at the lift's controls. The lift's light flickered. "There. We should have enough privacy for a little while."

Harry gulped, fingering his wedding ring nervously. "Romilda, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, I do."

Harry backed away, but since he was in a small lift, he couldn't move very far. He could draw his wand, but he would prefer not to hex her. She continued to back him up so he hit the lift's wall. Their lips met as she wrapped her arms around him.

He knew he should pull away and arrest her for this, but a part of him wanted her to continue. After all, Romilda had guaranteed some privacy, so he might as well take advantage. He began returning the kiss with equal vigor.

Romilda pulled away and grinned. "See? I knew you would come around to my way of thinking."

"Oh, Romilda, we had a bit of fun, but it's time to stop."

"The fun is just getting started, Harry." She pointed her wand at Harry's robes and they disappeared. Soon, she was just as naked as he was. "Can you imagine the thrill of shagging in a lift?"

"This isn't exactly comfortable."

"I know, but let's get on with it. My, um, tampering will only last so long."

This caused any restraint he had to end. He brought her closer to him and they resumed their snogging. He guided her so that her back hit the wall. He supported her with one arm, as he guided his cock into her.

"Don't be gentle, Harry."

"I don't intend to be," he growled.

"Good, now fuck me," she said.

He did. She clawed at his back as he fucked her. He thrust into her roughly, not caring if she got any bruises. Judging by her moans, Romilda didn't care if she had any bruises either. Harry knew she only wanted to be thoroughly shagged by him.

Her cries and screams filled the lift. She moved against his body as he continued to slam his cock into her. "Yes, that's it, Harry!" she cried.

Romilda's cries spurred him on as they continued shagging. Soon, he was on the floor of the lift and she was riding him with reckless abandon. She forced his hands onto her breasts. She leaned forward and they kissed again.

Finally, he thrust into her from behind. His hands cupped her breasts as she knelt on the floor. "Harder, Harry. Fuck me harder," Romilda begged.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He reached his release, filling her. She screamed as she reached her release as well.

They didn't cuddle. After all, this wasn't romantic lovemaking. They stood and got dressed, just as the lights flickered on the lift. Immediately, the lift resumed its motion. Romilda smirked. "Just in the nick of time, Harry."

"Yeah," he muttered, the sense of shame washing over him.

"Come on, Harry. Does Ginny do that for you?" she purred, stroking his arm.

If he had to be honest with himself, he would have said no. But his guilt prevented him from answering. He didn't want to tell himself that this had been the best shag he had in a while.

Romilda seemed to read his thoughts, though. She winked at him. "If you ever want a repeat performance, just let me know." She exited the lift as the door opened, leaving Harry alone to his confused thoughts.

The End


End file.
